Garth And Lilly's First Time
by The Pack
Summary: Lilly and Garth have a fun time with each other after the moonlight howl.  Lilly and Garth are not yet married and are just boyfriend and girlfriend. Rated M for lemons and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note. Hey people The Pack here. This is my first fan fic and this is a lemon about what I think would happen if Lilly and Garth mated. I will accept anything that you have to say about it, good or bad. I'm not the best with grammar or punctuation and all that other stuff, so I understand if that's a problem. So read and enjoy.**_

Garth and Lilly were heading back to their den after another night at the moonlight howl.

"you were really amazing tonight Lilly", Garth complimented.

"Thanks, you were really amazing too", Lilly replied.

"And it's all thanks to you", Garth said nuzzling her.

"Oh it was nothing. Anything for you Garth", Lilly said as they were just outside the den.

"Ladies first", Garth said as he motioned with his paws towards the entrance.

"Thanks", Lilly said as she walked in front of Garth.

Garth stared at Lilly as she swayed her hips back and forth. He couldn't help but to move his head with it as he was lost in a trance.

"Hey Garth you coming", asked Lilly.

Garth was released from his trance and started to walk into the den, but he didn't notice the rock in front of his paw and tripped over it and came rolling down on to Lilly with a thud. Garth was on top and he started to get really excited. His heart raced as he stared down into those beautiful, violet eyes. Then they both leaned forward and connected their muzzles with a kiss. Their tongues entered each others mouths as they both moved them around, enjoying the taste of each other. After they continued this for about five minutes they both pulled away gasping for air.

"Garth, there's something I've always wanted to do with you", Lilly said in a nervous voice.

"What is it Lilly", Garth asked, wondering what she wanted to say.

"well I thought it would be nice if we um, mated", Lilly said a bit nervous about his response.

"well are you sure your ready", Garth asked making sure that she really wanted to do it.

"Yes, I love you so much, and I really want to prove it to you", Lilly said in an innocent voice.

"I love you too Lilly, and I would be glad to mate with you. I don't ever want to leave your side", Garth said in a romantic tone.

"Ohh Garth", Lilly said as they leaned in for another kiss. Both of their tongues entered each others mouths. After about another minute or two Garth pulled away and automatically started kissing Lilly's neck. She closed her eyes to have a better experience. She let out soft moans and moved her head up to allow him to have more access. Garth then slid his tongue down her chest, taking in her scent while teasing and sucking on each of her nipples. When he got to her waist area he moved her legs out of the way, revealing her virgin Slit. Garth looked up at Lilly to make sure that this was her finale decision.

"Lilly are you sure", Garth asked.

"yes, I trust you, do anything you want to me, I'm your whore", Lilly said in a cute and innocent voice.

"I'll be sure to go easy on you", Garth said in a soothing tone. He then stuck his tongue out, and motioned it towards Lilly's opening. He gave her a lick from bottom to top, causing Lilly to cringe and shutter at the feeling.

"ohhh, do that again", Lilly said desperately wanting him to please her. Garth gladly obliged and licked her entrance again, causing her to let out a soft moan.

"Oh your tongue feels amazing", Lilly said as he continued to lick her. Garth licked her faster, moving his tongue in a circular motion. He continued to do so until he then stuck his tongue in her, licking her sensitive walls and enjoying the taste of her juices.

"Ahhhhhhh..., yeah that's feels so good" Lilly said as she cried out in pleasure. Garth began to lick faster, slapping up all her juices.

"oh Lilly you taste so good", Garth said and then continued to tongue her, exploring every part his tongue could reach. He began to lick faster, causing Lilly to moan louder. Lilly started hyperventilating from the intense feelings. Garth licked faster and faster, doing the best he could to please her. Lilly dug her claws into the den floor, trying to keep herself still from the small waves of pleasure sent up to her.

"Ahh..., Garth I'm not going to last much longer", Lilly managed to say, but this only caused him to go faster, sticking his tongue as far in as he could. Lilly let out one more long moan as she came all over Garth's face. She screamed in pure ecstasy from her orgasm. Garth licked up all the fluids from his face and cleaned up the rest of Lilly's crotch area, then he decided to give her tailhole a quick lick before he moved away. Lilly got on all fours and went up to Garth and kissed him again, sticking her tongue in his mouth, tasting her own cum and interwind each of their tongues with each other. Then without them breaking the kiss, Lilly gently pushed Garth down on his back, getting ready to please him the best way she could. She then broke the kiss and started gliding her tongue down his muscular body, taking in his musky scent, giving him a soft, gentle kiss here and there to make his experience better. When she got to his waist area she saw his fully erect wolfhood and really wanted to taste it. Lilly knew he was going to be big, but didn't know he was going to be that big. She stared hungrily at the organ, then stuck her tongue out and gave Garth a lick from the bottom of the knot to the very tip of his wolfhood. Garth let out a small, soft moan as Lilly licked him, and he wanted more. Lilly then started to lick the head, moving her tongue in circles, giving him a huge amount of pleasure. Garth moaned as lilly began to lick his cock, giving him feelings that he's only dreamed of. Lilly then put half of it in her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it and giving him extreme pleasure. After a few more seconds Lilly took the whole thing into her mouth and every time she got to his knot she'd give it a little kiss. He then started to buck his hips into Lilly's face.

"ohh yeah Lilly just like that", Garth said as he took his paw and moved her hair out of her eyes. Lilly paused and looked into Garth's eyes for a few seconds before giggling and returning to her business.

"Ahh keep going Lilly, don't ever stop", Garth pleaded because he never wanted this experience to end. She sucked on him faster, tasting his pre cum and loving it. Every once in a while Lilly would take it out of her mouth and give it a nice long lick from the knot to the tip, then put it back in her mouth and wrapping her tongue around it. She then just started to suck on it, going faster and faster every second. Garth started to moan really loud from such a good job she was doing, he almost couldn't believe that it was happening. Lilly started to suck really hard and couldn't wait for when Garth would release his seed into her mouth, desperately wanting to taste it.

"Ahh Lilly I'm almost there", Garth said as he was just moments away from his climax. Lilly just sucked as hard and fast as she could, really excited at what was coming. She continued this for a few more seconds until Garth released his seminal load into her mouth. She gagged a little, but didn't really care and focused just on pleasing Garth. So she swallowed it all, then took it out of her mouth and licked her lips.

"how is it Lilly", Garth asked.

"Best thing I've ever tasted", Lilly said as she went up to his wolfhood and licked the rest of his cum off. She pulled away and Garth got up on all fours. They looked into each others eyes before Lilly nodded her head and turned around. She moved her tail out of the way, revealing her glistening slit. She was already wet again, which excited Garth. He mounted her, putting his weight on her back and grabbed her hips. He then motioned his wolf toward her entrance and easily found it, but before he pushed in he had to know if this is what Lilly really wanted.

"Are you sure Lilly", asked Garth.

"Yes I'm sure. I just want you to enjoy it, do anything you want with me, I'm your pet", Lilly said in a seductive tone.

"Ok", Garth said. He then pushed in slowly, taking her virginity and loving how tight she was. Lilly let out a long, pleasurable moan as Garth pushed his member in all the way, mixing pleasure with pain.

"AHHH", Lilly cried out in pain as she wasn't used to Garth's large dick, and caused her to move her head around and her hair fell back in her eyes.

"What does it hurt. We can stop if you want", Garth asked as he was afraid of hurting her.

"No I just need to get used to it. Just take it a little slow", Lilly said in an innocent voice.

"Anything for you Lilly", Garth said in a caring tone. He took his cock out, and slowly pushed it back in, causing Lilly to moan. He did this for a little while, making sure not to hurt Lilly.

"Hmf", Lilly moaned as he thrusted in and out of her slowly and gently.

"Ohh your so big, Lilly cried out in pleasure. I don't know if I'll be able to take it", Lilly said as she couldn't believe the intense feelings it gave her.

"Don't worry Lilly, I'm here", Garth said in a relaxing tone. He kept thrusting in and out of her, her liquids leaking out of her opening and down her Legs, making a puddle underneath them.

"Ohhh Lilly your so tight, Garth moaned. He leaned his body down on her and kissed her neck lovingly, whispering words of love into her ear. Garth thrusted faster and harder as Lilly's pain was going away.

"Ohhh yeah that feels so good", Lilly moaned out as Garth pumped faster. Lilly lowered her front to the ground, keeping her butt in the air for better access.

"Ahh right there", Lilly cried out in pure extacy as he pushed in Deeper, exploring her cavern like no one ever has.

"Yeah go faster, harder, ohhh", Lilly moaned as he did what she told him. Garth was now thrusting in and out of her as fast as he could, causing Lilly to moan in pure bliss as his knot was smacking her folds, desperately trying to go in.

"Garth, I think I'm going to cum", Lilly cried as she was only seconds away from her climax.

"I am too Lilly. Are you ready", Garth asked.

"Yes give it all to me, I want to feel it so badly", Lilly moaned. Garth kept pumping her as he put all his power into his next few thrusts. After the first few tries he finally pushed in his knot, and unleashed his fluids into her. Lilly let out a long moan as his orgasm was so intense that she convulsed and came all over his cock, but with the knot in it couldn't go anywhere, filling her up to the brim.

"Ahhh, that was amazing", Lilly said, breathing really hard from her intense orgasm. Garth swung himself into the tying position and locked their tails together.

"So I'm guessing it was good", Garth asked making sure he did a good job.

"Ohh we're not done just yet", Lilly said with a grin.

"What do you mean", Garth asked.

"remember when you gave my tailhole a lick. I thought it felt really good and wondered if you wanted to um, explore it a little more", Lilly said with a giggle and blushed.

" sounds fun to me, Garth said with a smile. But we can't right now, we'll have to wait until I can pull out".

"I can wait", Lilly said in an understanding tone. So they waited for a few more minutes until Garth's knot was small enough to pull out. As he did all the fluids leaked out down Lilly's legs. Lilly then went up to Garth and told him to lay down on his back. He listed to Lilly and got down on his back, his wolfhood still fully erect. Lilly walked over to him and started to suck his cock again, loving the taste of all there fluids mixed together. She gave it nice, long licks down the side, making Garth let out small, soft moans of pleasure. Lilly stopped for a few seconds as she got on top of Garth until they were in the 69 position. She lowered her rear end to Garth's face as Lilly's head was just inches away from Garth's cock.

"Garth, I need you to clean out my tailhole. It needs something soft and moist to get the job done", Lilly joked as she wanted him to lick her asshole. Garth then stuck his tongue out and licked Lilly's tailhole, causing her to let out a long, soft moan.

"Yeah just like that", Lilly moaned as she then started to suck on Garth's dick again. She sucked really fast as she knew exactly what to do to please him. She used her tongue to lick his tip as she would go up and down on his wolfhood. Garth licked the outside of Lilly's tailhole, ignoring the weird taste it had to it even though it was kind of hard to, but if he was pleasing Lilly he would do it anyway. Lilly continued to suck Garth, loving the taste of his pre along with the feelings she was getting from Garth as he continued to lick her hole. He continued to lick her until he then stuck his tongue in her asshole, licking the walls and lubricating them the best way he could. Lilly moaned louder as Garth tongued her hole, excited about what he would do next. She sucked on him harder, never stopping for anything. Garth licked her faster and was getting close to another climax from how fast Lilly was going at it. Garth stuck his tongue in deeper, now giving her ass the best feelings it's ever had. Lilly moaned louder as she too was getting close to another climax. She got excited and lowered her rear further down on Garth for better access.

"Garth, I think I'm going to cum again", Lilly moaned.

"so am I", Garth said. Once he said that Lilly took it out of her mouth and started using her paw, closing her eyes and kept her mouth open, readying herself for what was coming. Just a few more seconds and Lilly came all over Garth's face, letting out a long moan, and at the same time Garth came all over Lilly's face, getting some in her mouth and a lot of it over her face and in her hair. Some of Garth's cum dropped down off of Lilly's face and onto Garth's cock. Lilly licked her face off, then used her paw to get the rest off and licked off all the cum on Garth's cock, savoring the taste. Garth cleaned off his face and got on all fours again and walked over to Lilly who was on her back. He looked down into her eyes, she gave him a nod and he aligned his organ with her tailhole. He then pushed it about half way in, not knowing how she would react. Lilly let out a scream as it hurt a lot, but still thought it felt amazing.

"Should I continue", Garth asked.

"Yeah, just go a little slower than the first time", Lilly said in a cute voice as she closed her eyes to have a better experience. Garth then pushed in all the way, Loving how tight her ass was. Lilly let out a loud moan as he thrusted slowly in and out of her. Garth leaned down and kissed her neck lovingly. Lilly moved her head up so he had more access. She moaned louder as Garth thrusted faster and harder. She thought it felt weird, but she still loved the feeling, and wanted him to give her everything he had. Lilly wrapped her arms around Garth's neck, bringing herself closer to him. She moaned louder as Garth thrusted faster and harder into Lilly's tailhole. She cried out in ecstasy, loving how good Garth's cock felt in her ass. Garth picked up his speed a little more, making Lilly scream out in pure bliss as she almost couldn't take all the intense feelings it gave her.

"Keep going... don't stop, it feels so good", Lilly pleaded as she laid her head down and let her tongue lol out.

"Your wish is my command", Garth said as he never skipped a beat in his thrusting. Some of Garth's pre came put, lubricating her ass more allowing Garth to thrust in more smoothly. Lilly then lowered her paw to her slit and started to paw herself, getting pleasure from both her entrances, giving her intense feelings.

"Oh Garth I don't think I'm gonna last much longer", Lilly moaned, getting close to her climax.

"I don't think I'm gonna last much longer either", Garth groaned, also getting close to his climax. Garth thrusted a little faster, trying not to hurt Lilly and pumping into her as deep as he could.

"Yeah right there... Ohh... Keep going", Lilly moaned really loud because of how good the g-spot in her ass felt. Lilly pawed herself faster, soaking her paw in her own juices. Garth pumped her really hard the last few thrusts, and with all his power he managed to fit his knot into her tight ass. Lilly opened her mouth wide and howled in pure ecstasy from the huge amount of pleasure Garth's knot gave her, then she came all over his crotch. Garth gave her ass a few more pumps and shot his seed deep down into her anus, coating her walls with the white, sticky, warm fluid, causing Lilly to moan longer and louder than ever. Once they both finished their orgasms, Garth fell down on top of Lilly panting heavily while Lilly let him fall on top of her, also panting heavily from both of their intense orgasms. Garth then took Lilly's paw that she used to pleasure herself and started licking off the cum that was left on it. Then he looked up at Lilly and connected his muzzle with hers, pulling her into another passionate kiss. As they made out Garth started to rub his paw on the back of her head while Lilly rapped her arms around his neck, bringing them closer. They continued making out until Garth was finally able to pull out of Lilly's ass. Once he did a little bit of his cum dripped out, falling onto the floor of the den. Garth fell on his back, with his wolfhood still fully erect. Lilly got up and walked over to him, eying his cock hungrily. She went over and started licking Garth's cock again, tasting tasting the inside of her ass along with Garth's cum. She then put it in her mouth and started sucking on it, wrapping her tongue around the sides, causing Garth to groan in pleasure.

"Ohh man Lilly you're so good at this", Garth moaned as she continued to suck his dick. She continued to suck him off until she got off all the cum that remained on his cock and got on top off Garth, aligning her organ with his. She let out a cry of pleasure as the large organ entered her.

"What we still aren't done yet", Garth chuckled as he wasn't expecting Lilly to go another round.

"I just wanted to try it this way. That is if you don't mind", she asked making sure he was okay with it.

"Of course it's okay", Garth said, letting her know he was okay with it. When she knew it was okay to continue, Lilly started to buck her hips up and down on Garth's, causing her to moan in pleasure. Garth held Lilly's waist, bringing her down harder and faster onto Garth's dick and making her moan louder. Garth started bucking his hips up into Lilly's, bringing them both more pleasure. Lilly started moving faster up and down Garth with her tongue lolling out the side, letting out cries of ecstasy as she couldn't hold them in. Lilly was lost in pure bliss as she never wanted it to end. Then Garth hit her g-spot and she let out a loud moan and fell on top of Garth breathing heavily. She looked up at Garth and nodded, letting him know to continue. So Garth then bucked his hips up into Lilly's, continuing where they left off. Lilly started hyperventilating again, panting fast and heavily. Garth bucked his hips up faster, causing Lilly to moan really loud.

"AHHH... Garth keep... Going", Lilly pleaded between breaths.

"Ohh Lilly you feel amazing", Garth said as he thrusted in and out of her faster. Lilly's fluids leaked rapidly out onto Garth's crotch and down his sides, making puddles on the ground. Garth's pre cum and Lilly's fluids lubricated her insides and making a wet, slapping noise each time Garth's knot hit her entrance.

"Ahhh Garth... I'm going to ... Cum soon", Lilly moaned as she was close to her next climax.

"Yeah me too", Garth groaned as he too was nearing his climax as well and bucking his hips up faster and harder than before. He continued thrusting in and out until they both came at the same time, mixing Garth's thick, creamy fluid with Lilly's warm, vaginal fluids, causing her to moan in extreme ecstasy. Lilly collapsed down onto Garth's chest panting really hard from her orgasm.

"Ohh Garth that felt amazing, let's go again", Lilly said while getting off of him. "But this time I want you to cum all over my chest and face", she said in a cute voice as she then got down on her back, spreading her legs wide open. Garth walked up to her and aligned his organ with her entrance. He proceeded and pushed in slowly and started thrusting in and out of her at a fast and steady past.

"Ahhh", Lilly moaned as he continued to pump her.

"Ohh Lilly I can't believe we're still going at it, but I'm not complaining because I don't ever want this to end", Garth said thrusting really fast in and out of Lilly.

"AH... I don't want it to either", Lilly moaned. After about five more minutes Garth was getting close to his climax again, but since Lilly wanted him to cum all over her chest and face he pulled out and started stroking his own dick, and since Lilly was close to her climax as well she took her paw and started pleasuring herself with it again.

"Alright Lilly are you ready for it", Garth asked as continued to stoke himself.

"Yes, give it all to me", Lilly said with her mouth open, ready to get covered with all of his cum she desperately wanted. After a few more strokes Garth released his cum all over Lilly's chest, then all over her face and in her mouth, also getting it in her hair. Then Lilly hit her climax and came all over her paw, covering her paw in her fluids again, moaning really loud from her orgasm because of how good it felt. Lilly swallowed what she had in her mouth and licked her paw. She then wiped the rest of the cum onto her paw and rubbed it on her slit, and licked off her paw again.

"Man Lilly, your so hot when you're crazy like this", Garth said with a chuckle.

"I'm crazy huh. Well why don't come over here and treat me like I'm crazy", Lilly said with a giggle as she leaned her right paw on the wall of the den while she put her left paw on her ass, making it more inviting.

"Do me up my tailhole again. I want to feel your cum deep inside me", Lilly said in an innocent voice as she waited for Garth to mount her again. Garth walked over to Lilly and mounted her, aligning his wolfhood with her tailhole. He pushed in all the way, stretching her ass wide open.

"Ohhhhhh yeah, fill me up, Lilly cried as she felt Garth's dick go in all the way.

"Your so tight", Garth groaned.

"And your so big ahh", Lilly cried as Garth started thrusting in and out of her tailhole for the second time. Lilly put her other paw on the wall to keep herself steady from all of Garth's thrusts.

"Yeah, yeah, that feels so good... Don't stop", Lilly moaned, lost in pure bliss. Garth picked up on his speed and pumped Lilly's tailhole faster, making her moan louder. Garth started kissing her neck affectionately. Lilly raised her head up as Garth hit the g-spot in her ass again, moaning in pleasure

"Yeah, Garth right there", Lilly cried as she wanted him to hit her g-spot again. Lilly kept pushing back against Garth's thrusts, creating more pleasure for both of them. After a few more minutes, Garth finally reached his climax, and came inside Lilly's ass, filling her up with his cum. Lilly threw her head back and howled in pure ecstasy as she felt Garth's cum fill her up. When Garth's orgasm ended he pulled out and fell down on his back. Lilly got down on all fours and started to suck on Garth's dick again. Garth looked down at Lilly and thought to himself about her.

"man am I lucky to have her", Garth said in his head. Lilly finished sucking on Garth and got on top of him, lying her head on his chest. Garth started to pet her head as she closed her eyes.

"I love you Lilly", Garth said.

"I love you too Garth", Lilly replied.

"Your mom won't find out about this will she", Garth asked, concern in his voice. Lilly opened her eyes and looked up at Garth.

"don't worry Garth she won't find out. It's not mating season yet so I most likely won't get pregnant, so unless that happens nothing can give it away", Lilly said, reassuring Garth that her mom won't ever know about what they did.

"Yeah I guess your right", Garth said, relieved that Eve will most likely not find out. "Well goodnight Lilly".

"Goodnight Garth", Lilly said as she laid her head back down on Garth's chest. Then the two wolves fell asleep peacefully, but what they didn't know was that someone saw the whole thing from outside the den.

"Oh don't worry Garth, I never saw a thing", said a female wolf from outside the den as she walked away back to her den.

Okay thanks for reading and I would really appreciate it if youreviewed. See you around the site people.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note. Chapter two is here. This chapter is mainly just what happened after the first chapter. So please read and enjoy.**_

It was morning in Jasper Park, Garth had the night of his life because he had just mated with Lilly, and it was CRAZY. They had mated for probably forty five minutes to an hour, and he's still a little sore from it all. Garth was just waking up and the first thing he sees is his beautiful, most perfect girlfriend in the world with her head on his chest. Garth smiles when he sees the angel lying on top of him, but he just remembered that it's late and he should probably get up. Although he was upset that he couldn't just stare at that peace of heaven all day, he knew he should get up

"Lilly, hey Lilly", Garth said trying to wake her up. Lilly slowly opened her eyes, squinting from the sun getting in her eyes, but then she looked up at Garth's and noticed those hazel, green eyes looking back at her. She smiled and nuzzled Garth lovingly.

"Hey Garth. How did you sleep last night", Lilly asked.

"Best sleep ever", Garth replied. "How about you".

"Same. I don't think I've ever slept that good before", Lilly said getting up.

"from what we did, I don't blame you", Garth said chuckling.

"Garth, I'm, I'm sorry about how crazy I was last night. I feel like I used you", Lilly said as a few tears fell down her face.

"Lilly there's no reason to be sorry", Garth said as he hugged her.

"Yes there is", Lilly cried. "I'm just a dirty, little slut", Lilly said as she cried into Garth's chest. Garth gasped when she said that, surprised she would ever call herself something like that.

"Lilly", Garth said as he tried to make her look at him.

"No", Lilly cried

"Lilly"

"No"

"Lilly look at me", Garth yelled as he held her shoulders. Lilly looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You did not use me, and you are no slut of any kind, you are the most perfect, most beautiful, most caring, and innocent wolf that I have ever met. And what we did last night wasn't because your crazy, it's because we love each other, and we proved that we do. I love you Lilly, and I know that you would never use me, and I know that you are defiantly no slut. Lilly broke down into tears and hugged Garth as tight as she could, but they were tears of joy and happiness because she has never been complimented like that before.

"Thank you Garth. I love you so much", Lilly said sniffling a little.

"I love you too Lilly", Garth said as he patted her back. Lilly released from the hug and looked up at Garth and into his eyes with him looking straight back at her. Garth took his paw and moved Lilly's hair out of hers eye so he could look into both of them. Then they both leaned forward and connected their muzzles into a deep and passionate kiss, sticking their tongues into each others mouths and swapping saliva. They both fell to the ground with Garth on top, swirling their tongues in each others mouths and loving every second of what they were doing. Garth then pulled away and started licking the side of Lilly's muzzle, then he started kissing her neck and licking it lovingly. Lilly closed her eyes and moved her head up to allow Garth more access as he proceeded to glide his tongue down her body, licking and teasing each and every one of her nipples. When he got near her waist, lilly was already starting to get wet again, remembering all that happened from last night and how good of a job Garth did and how amazing he felt inside of her. Garth moved her legs out of the way, revealing her wet folds. Garth took in her beautiful scent as he was leaning his head forward to give her slit a lick, but then Hutch came running into the den, not knowing what was going on.

"Lilly, Garth. Eve said she", Hutch said, but stopped when he saw Garth's head right between Lilly's legs. Hutch immediately closed his eyes and covered his face with his paw from what he saw happening. Lilly and Garth stopped what they were doing and both got up on all fours, blushing madly from being seen at what they were about to do.

"Is it safe", Hutch asked still covering his eyes.

"Yeah, Hutch it's okay now", Garth said.

"Okay", Hutch said uncovering his eyes. "Sorry to interrupt you during your little session, but Eve said she wanted to talk to you guys, said it was important.", Hutch said.

"We'll be there in a few minutes", Garth said, Hutch nodded his head in confirmation and headed off to tend to his daily Alpha duties.

"So, Lilly what do you think your mom wants", Garth asked as he looked to his side, but didn't see Lilly there. He then looked in the back of the den and saw Lilly sobbing quietly to herself.

"Lilly, Lilly are you okay", Garth asked as he put his foreleg over Lilly's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just that that was so embarrassing", Lilly sobbed as she looked away from Garth.

"Hey, hey it's okay. It was just Hutch, he's an understanding guy. Listen I know he walked in on us, but he's not going to tell anyone, and I bet in just a few hours he'll be so caught up in his Alpha duties that he will forget what ever he saw us doing. Now where going to head to your parents den and talk with Eve about whatever she needs us for. Okay", Garth said as he looked her in the eyes.

"Okay", Lilly said as she nuzzled him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then they both walked together over to Lilly's parents den, wondering what Eve had to say. As they walked up the slope and to the entrance of the cave, they weren't able to react fast enough as a large wolf tackled Garth to the ground and instantly started choking him. It was Eve and Garth couldn't find a way to get her off of him.

"Think you can just mate with my daughter do you", Eve said as she continued to choke Garth.

"Mom", Lilly shouted, but then noticed that her boyfriend, Garth was being chocked to death and she started crying, thinking that he might be killed by her own, psychotic mother.

"mom no, please stop", Lilly cried as she tried to push her mom off of Garth, but failed to do so.

"What's going on out here", Lilly's dad, Winston asked as he ran out of the den, not knowing what was happening until he saw Garth being chocked to death by his mate, Eve.

"Eve stop what your doing. Don't you see that your hurting your daughters boyfriend. I mean just look at her", Winston motioned towards Lilly crying and sobbing like crazy. Eve looked at her daughter and noticed all the tears and sadness coming from her and immediately felt bad about what she was doing and stopped chocking Garth and got off of him. Lilly ran up to him and hugged him, burring her head into his chest and crying deeply. Garth stroked her back to try and calm her down, repeatedly telling her it was going to be okay. Winston looked at his mate and was shocked at what he saw and wanted to know what the reason was.

"Eve, what's this all about. Why would you want to hurt Garth", Winston asked his mate.

"Because he mated with Lilly and I just couldn't control myself", Eve said with a few tears in her eyes, feeling ashamed that she attacked Lilly's boyfriend. Winston gave, Eve a hug, and told her to go wait in the den. Eve walked into the den and Winston was going to give Lilly and Garth a talk.

"So sorry about my wife", Winston apologized. "how are you guys doing this morning".

"Other than the fact that I almost died, we're fine", Garth replied. Winston gave him a little chuckle and proceeded with the conversation.

"So is it true. Did you two really mate", Winston asked in a calm voice.

"Ummm, well ahhhh", they both said trying to find a way to explain it.

"Don't worry you two I'm not mad", Winston said, reassuring that he doesn't mind if they did.

"Ahh, yes", Lilly said blushing. Winston just gave them a smile.

"just one more thing. Why did you two mate, mating season is in another few weeks", Winston asked, wondering what the reason was. They both blushed madly from his question, but quickly answered.

"I guess it was just the moment", Lilly said giggling.

"Ok that's all I wanted to know", Winston said as he headed back into his den. Then Eve came out with her head hanging low and walked up to Lilly and Garth.

"Garth I'm really sorry I tried to kill you. I just couldn't control myself, but I would never want to hurt Lilly and since you mean so much to her, I don't want to hurt you anymore.

"It's okay Eve, we all have our moments", Garth said as he gave Eve a hug.

"Thank you Garth", Eve said hugging him back.

"For what", Garth asked.

"For making my daughter happy", Eve said as she pulled away. "But if you take advantage of her, I'll rip off your ears so you can hear me tear your stomach open", Eve said with a smile. Garth gulped and put his paw over his heart.

"You have my word that I will never take advantage of your daughter, EVER", Garth said with a feared voice.

"That's a nice boy", Eve said as she patted Garth on his head with her paw. Then Eve walked away into her den, leaving the other two wolves to do as they please.

"Well that was interesting, and scary", Garth said as he looked at Lilly and chuckled.

"Yeah, I thought she was gonna kill you", Lilly said with a smile.

"What, kill me. I would have gotten her off of me eventually", Garth said trying to sound tough.

"Whatever you say Garth", Lilly said as she giggled.

"So now what", Garth asked, wondering what they could do.

"I don't care. As long as I'm with you I don't care", Lilly said nuzzling him. Garth started to lick Lilly's neck affectionately, causing Lilly to let out soft moans and giggles. Then they both heard a low growl coming from the den. They both turned their heads and saw Eve growling with anger in her eyes. Garth took a step away from Lilly before Eve teared him apart.

"Sorry", Garth said chuckling slightly. Eve stopped growling, gave a small smile, and walked back into her den.

"Man, that was close", Garth said letting out a sigh of relief. "Come on Lilly lets just go for a walk around the park".

"Okay", Lilly said as she followed Garth.

_**Well that's pretty much it. I just wanted to write it. Well see you around the site everyone.**_


End file.
